


True Friends

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Scarlett Bello rescues James Frain from the forces of evil.
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Thomas Cromwell, James Frain/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	True Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by A wedding from a dream by serena221b.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story :).

Scarlett Bello had spent the morning and afternoon shift bartending for Malcolm at the pub called Prowling Panther. The benefits were meeting a variety of people and listening to their life stories while serving their orders and wishing them a good day.

Tall, black hair, pale like a Goth she was, or… a vampire.

Though usually gold with green and red eyes, today Malcolm was red with yellow eyes. He came over just as Scarlett had finished getting the tip from her last client. “Scarlett, there is a celebration here tomorrow. Would you be able to attend?”

“Sure,” Scarlett had answered. “I would be able to attend.”

"And that we have an important guest coming over."

"Ok. Who?"

"It's a surprise for everyone." Then he saw Scarlett's worried reaction. "Worry not, Scarlett. I will be in disguise. I won't frighten our guest."

"Ok." Scarlett had figured she would just go home, take a shower, go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow. However, before she could go and do those things, Scarlett heard voices nearby. “I’ll go and check it out,” she said to herself. She went to investigate. There were a bunch of men in suits surrounding another man.

The men noticed her. “What do you want, kid?” One of them asked.

“Stay out of this,” another added.

“Leave him alone,” Scarlett said, “or I’ll take you down. All of you.”

One man said to another, “Tell him that it’s her.” The men made a run for it.

Scarlett hurried over to the fallen man. “Sir, are you ok?”

“I am now,” groaned the reply.

“Do you need a hand up?”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’m sure I can manage.”

“Ok.” Scarlett stood back to allow some space.

The bloke stood up. “Thanks for stopping those guys. Name’s James Frain.”

“Scarlett Bello. Nice to meet you. What brings you to this town?”

“Just visiting this place. Picturesque, I must say.”

“Thanks. Listen, do you need any kind of help?"

"An inn of sorts?”

“Well, there’s the inn called Night-Night, which is not too far. I can take you there, if you would like.”

“Sure, that’d be great. Thanks.”

However, Scarlett went to Brandon the following evening, but he wasn’t in the room in which he paid for at the inn, instead she found a note saying a ransom needed to be paid and guessed there was danger. In no time at all, thanks to turning into a dire wolf and running, Scarlett arrived at the fortress of a wizard.

“You dare show your face here?” the wizard raged. “Who are you?”

Scarlett bowed. “I’m Scarlett and your prisoner is James the Just.”

“What’s so _just_ about him?”

“Don’t sneer, for he can kick your butt any day of the week, and took down an entire army using only his bare hands.”

“Oh really?”

“Really. Watch.” Scarlett sauntered did a fake wrestle with Brandon, and he won with a tickle fight.

“Think you can do better?” James asked.

“Give us cats!” interjected Scarlett.

“You want cats? I’ll give you cats. Abracabrian, a two headed lion!”

And that was what the wizard became.

Scarlett shielded James Frain. “You’re not going to hurt him!”

“Fine. You can die first.” The wizard lunged at her, but she shifted to vampire form and leapt at the wizard and sunk the fangs into the jugular.

Brandon was taken aback by the events that unfolded and got a sword from a suit of armour. “Too easy,” he said. “Anyone can do large animals like lions. Bet you can’t be a small mouse.”

“Easy.” The wizard became a mouse and Scarlett put it in a box and, with Brandon, escaped the castle. 

During the journey to the Prowling Panther, Scarlett had a flashback moment to when she met Leo, who looked like DiCaprio, and then discovered he was actually a lion. Then they sauntered in and were greeted by Malcolm who congratulated them.


End file.
